No me calles por callarte
by Ye ye madafaka
Summary: Basicamente: -¿Por que no solo te callas? ¿Por que tienes que decir cualquier cosa que se te courra? -No, fuera ¡impulso de idiotez! Estaba una rana sentada candando debajo del agua, cuando la rana se puso a cantar vino hitler y la convirtio en jabón ¡ay papi! -¡HAY UNA BOMBA EN LA SILLA! -fuck bitches get mony M por alguna razón y por palabras


Esto es una cosa por ninguna razón en específico y por que quería escribir un fic de México

* * *

-Declaimer-

Hetalia no es mío es de Himaruya Hidekaz, México no es mío es de ((no me acuerdo quien pero no mío)), este México son Pedro e Itzel para que luego no digan nada, nombres humanos, posible aparición de otros latinos, embarazados, chilenos, ranas, mamadas y cosas demasiado serias para ustedes.

* * *

Como cualquier otro fanfic que comienza en una reunión mundial, todos estaban en una reunión. Entonces a Pedro se le ocurrió algo, bueno no se le ocurrió, se aburrió y no sabia lo que decía.

-Oye Itzel- La llamo Pedro –¿Te acuerdas de la rana?-

-¿Qué rana?- Le contesto

-De la rana que estaba sentada cantando debajo del agua-

-¿Y cuando se puso a cantar vino una mosca y la hizo callar?-

-Si esa mera-

-¿y qué tiene?-

-Pos no se, nomas pregunto-

-¿Qué no te cansas de decir pendejadas?-

-Ni que las dijera corriendo-

-Uhhhhhhhhhhhh!- Exclamo alguien

Por alguien me refiero a Francis.

-¡¿Por qué rayos gritas?!- Pregunto dulcemente Arthur mientras le daba un golpe

-¿Por qué estas gritando, cejón?- Le pregunto Alfred, causando que todos miraran a Arthur

-Estoy gritando por que Francis esta gritando ¿Cómo que cejón? ¡Ya te dije que no son tan grandes!-

-¿Y por qué esta gritando Francis?-

-Por lo que dijo Pedro- Contesto Francis

-¡Cállate la puta boca Francis!- Le respondió amablemente Itzel

-¡No calles a Francis por gritar!- Dijo Arthur

-¡No le grites a mi hermana por callar a Francis por gritarle- Respondió Pedro

-¡No le grites a Arthur por gritarle a Itzel por callar a Francis por gritarte por gritarles – Respondió Alfred

-¡No le grites a mis niños por gritarle a Arthur por gritarle a Itzel por callar Francis por gritarle a Itzel por gritarle a Pedro!- Grito Antonio

-¡No le grites a Alfred por gritarle a tus niños por gritarle a Arthur por gritarle a Itzel por callar a Francis por gritarle a Itzel por gritarle a Pedro- Contesto Ivan

-¡No le grites a Antonio por gritarle a Alfred por gritarle a sus niños por gritarle a Arthur por gritarle a Itzel por callar a Francis por gritarle a Itzel por gritarle a Pedro!- Dijo Lovino

-¡No le grites a Ivan por gritarle a Antonio por gritarle a Alfred por gritarnos por gritarle a Arthur por Gritarle a Itzel por callar a Arthur por callar a Francis por gritarle a Itzel por gritar me!- Se unió Pedro

-¡No le grites a mi hermano por gritarle a Ivan por gritarle a Antonio por gritarle a Alfred por gritarles por gritarle a Arthur por gritarle a Itzel por callar a Francis por gritarle a Itzel por gritarte!- Este fue Feliciano

-¡No le grites a MI hermano por gritarle a tu hermano por gritarle a Ivan por gritarle a Antonio por gritarle a Alfred por gritarnos por callar a Francis por gritarme por gritarle a mi hermano!- Ahora Itzel

-¡No le grites a Feliciano por gritarle a Pedro por gritarle a Lovino por gritarle a Ivan por gritarle a Antonio por gritarle a Alfred por gritarles por gritarle a Arthur por gritarte por callar a Arthur por callar a Francis por gritarte por gritarle a tu hermano!- También comenzó Ludwig

-¡NO LE GRITES A ITZEL POR GRITARLE A TU NOVIO POR GRITARLE A PEDRO POR GRITARLE A LOVINO POR GRITARLE A IVAN POR GRITARLE A ANTONIO POR GRITARLE A ALFRED POR GRITARLE A ITZEL Y PEDRO POR GRITARLE A ARTHUR POR GRITARLE A ITZEL POR CALLAR A ARTHUR POR CALLAR A FRANCIS POR GRITARLE A ITZEL POR GRITARLE A PEDRO!- Dijo Efraín

-¡NO LE GRITES A MI HERMANITO POR GRITARLE A ITZEL POR GRITARLE A SU NOVIO POR GRITARLE A PEDRO POR GRITARLE A LOVINO POR GRITARLE A IVAN POR GRITARLE A ANTONIO POR GRITARLE A ALFRED POR GRITARLE A ITZEL Y PEDRO POR GRITARLE A ARTHUR POR GRITARLE A ITZEL POR CALLAR A ARTHUR POR CALLAR A FRANCIS POR GRITARLE A ITZEL POR GRITARLE A PEDRO!- Gilbert se unió a la fiesta

-¡NO LE GRITES A OTRO DE MIS NIÑOS POR GRITARLE A LUDWIG POR GRITARLE A ITZEL POR GRITARLE A FELICIANO POR GRITARLE A PEDRO POR GRITARLE A LOVINO POR GRITARLE A IVAN POR GRITARME POR GRITARLE A ALFRED POR GRITARLE A MIS NIÑOS POR GRITARLE A ARTHUR POR GRITARLE A ITZEL POR CALLAR A ARTHUR POR CALLAR A FRANCIS POR GRITARLE A ITZEL POR GRITARLE A PEDRO!- Volvió a decir Antonio

-¡NO LE GRITES A MI AMIGO MUERTO POR GRITARLE A UNO DE TUS NIÑOS POR GRITARLE A LUDWIG POR GRITARLE A ITZEL POR GRITARLE A FELICIANO POR GRITARLE A PEDRO POR GRITARLE A LOVINO POR GRITARLE A IVAN POR GRITARTE POR GRITARLE A ALFRED POR GRITARLE A ITZEL Y PEDRO POR GRITARLE A ARTHUR POR GRITARLE A ITZEL POR CALLAR A ARTHUR POR CALLAR A FRANCIS POR GRITARLE A ITZEL POR GRITARLE A PEDRO!- Dijo Francis de nuevo

-¡NO LE GRITES A TU AMIGO POR GRITARLE A TU Y MI AMIGO MUERTO POR GRITA-

-¡¿MATHIAS, QUE AMIGO MUERTO?!-

-¡CALLATE NO ME INTERRUMPAS!-

-¡NO ME CALLES POR INTERRUMPIR!-

-¡NO ME INTERRUMPAS CUANDO TE CALLO POR INTERRUMPIRME POR QUE ANTONIO LE GRITO A FRANCIS POR GRITARTE POR GRITARLE A UNO DE SUS NIÑOS POR GRITARLE A LUDWIG POR GRITARLE A ITZEL POR GRITARLE A FELICIANO POR GRITARLE A PEDRO POR GRITARLE A LOVINO POR GRITARLE A IVAN POR GRITARLE A ANTONIO POR GRITARLE A ALFRED POR GRITARLE A ITZEL Y PEDRO POR GRITARLE A ARTHUR POR GRITARLE A ITZEL POR CALLAR A ARTHUR POR CALLAR A FRANCIS POR GRITARLE A ITZEL POR GRITARLE A PEDRO! !-

-¡NO ME CALLES POR INTERRUMPIRTE CUANDO ME CALLAS POR INTERRUMPIRTE POR QUE ANTONIO LE GRITO A FRANCIS POR GRITARME POR GRITARLE A UNO DE SUS NIÑOS POR GRITARLE A LUDWIG POR GRITARLE A ITZEL POR GRITARLE A FELICIANO POR GRITARLE A PEDRO POR GRITARLE A LOVINO POR GRITARLE A IVAN POR GRITARLE A ANTONIO POR GRITARLE A ALFRED POR GRITARLE A ITZEL Y PEDRO POR GRITARLE A ARTHUR POR GRITARLE A ITZEL POR CALLAR A ARTHUR POR CALLAR A FRANCIS POR GRITARLE A ITZEL POR GRITARLE A PEDRO!-

-¡YA CALLENSE TODOS!- Trato de callarlos Ludwig

-¡NO NOS CALLES POR QUE GILBERT NO SE CALLA POR INTERRUMPIR A MATHIAS CUANDO LO CALLARON POR INTERRUMPIR A MATHIAS POR QUE ANTONIO LE GRITO A FRANCIS POR GRITARLE A GILBERT POR GRITARLE A UNO DE SUS NIÑOS POR GRITARLE A LUDWIG POR GRITARLE A ITZEL POR GRITARLE A FELICIANO POR GRITARLE A PEDRO POR GRITARLE A LOVINO POR GRITARLE A IVAN POR GRITARLE A ANTONIO POR GRITARLE A ALFRED POR GRITARLE A ITZEL Y PEDRO POR GRITARLE A ARTHUR POR GRITARLE A ITZEL POR CALLAR A ARTHUR POR CALLAR A FRANCIS POR GRITARLE A ITZEL POR GRITARLE A PEDRO!- Gritaron TODOS al unisonó

-Y pensar que todo esto comenzó por una rana…- Dijo Pedro decaído

-¿A qué te refieres…?- Le pregunto Vash

-Era el 30 de septiembre de 2013. La reunión comenzó, todos hacían lo mismo de siempre, hablaban, escuchaban, dormían, comían, platicaban, lo mismo de siempre. Alguien comenzó a contarle a otra persona sobre una rara rana que vivía en el fondo del agua y que con sus extraños cánticos podía hacer que todo desapareciera, pero un día, descubrieron que la única solución para acabar con la rana era haciéndola callar, muchas personas trataron de hacerlo, pero fallaron en el intento. Pero poco después alguien descubrió que la debilidad de la rana eran las moscas, así que enviaron una mosca bañada en una especie de líquido que por fin destruiría la rana de una vez por todas y la paz reinaría de nuevo. Pero hubo un problema, la mosca que se acerco a la rana contrajo sus poderes causando caos otra vez, hasta que alguien descubrió la solución. Una araña. Cuando la araña por fin logro vencer a la mosca todo fue paz, pero nuevamente el animal contrajo sus poderes. Lo mismo pasó con un ratón, un gato, un perro, un palo, fuego, agua, un hombre, pero el más poderoso de todos fue una mujer. Comenzaron a decirle ''la suegra'' por que ni el mismo diablo la pudo callar.-

-Pedro…- Lo llamo Itzel

-¿Qué pasa?- Le respondió

-Deja de decir mamadas y mejor empieza a darlas-

-Ya estas, ¿a quien le doy?-

-¡A mi!- Grito Alfred levantando la mano

-Órale, vamos al baño-

-¡b-Job! ¡B-Job!-

-¡Caile Ivan!-

-¡Si!- Dijo Ivan animado

Después de esto los 3 salieron por la gran puerta del salón

-Son todos unos jotos- dijo dulcemente Itzel

-Que bello es el mundo, verdad kiku?- Le pregunto Elisabeta

-Si, es verdaderamente hermoso- Respondió

Esto es lo que se podía oír de lo que hablaban los 3 por fuera de la puerta:

.

.

.

-Ponlo así-

-…¿Así?-

-No, aquí… así-

-Oh… ¿Aquí?-

-Si, ahora saca la lengua-

-hmm…-

-Empújame los frijoles-

-Sóplame la vela-

-Dámelo todo papi-

-Dale, dale turbo-

-¡Fondo! ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo!-

-¡10 segundos en el reloj!-

-¡Salsa de hombre!-

-Es el relleno cremoso-

.

.

.

Finalmente entraron y se sentaron donde estaban antes.

-Como dije, son todos unos jotos- Reafirmo Itzel

-El día de hoy tiene moraleja- Dijo Lukas

-¿Y cuál es?- Le pregunto Tino

-Los hermanos no deberían aplicársela mutuamente por que podría admitir tu homosexualidad por accidente-

-Hasta rima y todo-

-Si, por eso lo dije-

-¿Qué opinas tú, Heracles?- Le pregunto

De pronto desafiando las leyes de la física, la canción de yopino comenzó a sonar.

- Yo opino, que opinar es necesario,  
Porque tengo inteligencia, y por eso siempre opino.  
Yo opino que si opino un pensamiento  
que me venga a la cabeza  
Hago critica social.  
Yo opino de lo humano y lo divino  
Y a veces digo con tino mi opinión es opinar.  
Yo opino que el gobierno esta en lo cierto  
y también equivocado dependiendo de que lado.  
Yo opino con criterio y elocuencia  
y jamás pido clemencia si me acusan de demencia.  
Yo opino porque leo bien los diarios  
Y los leo diario a diario para seguir opinando.  
Yo opino sin saber leer ni escribo  
Nunca sé de lo que opino pero soy buen opinante.  
Yo opino con respeto a su persona  
Y mi vida yo daría defendiendo su opinión.  
ESO OPINO-

-Por eso me caes bien, tú si sabes opinar-

-Oye Yao- Lo llamo Coco Catalina

-¿Qué pasa aru?-

-Te voy a decir Casimiro-

-¿Por qué Casimiro?-

-Por como tienes los ojos-

-¿Eso es un insulto?-

-Si te queda el saco-

-Eso es un insulto a mí y a mis niños asiáticos-

-Ahora son la familia de casimiros-

-Casimiro Buenavista- Le dijo LuIs

-¿Vez lo que pasa cuando les enseñas español a otras personas?- Le dijo Yao a Antonio – Ahora tu familia esta llena de deshonor, deshonor en ti, Deshonor en tus niños, deshonor en tu vaca-

-¿Alguien dijo Baka?- Pregunto Kiku

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más Pedro se levanto de golpe.

-Tengo algo importante que decir…-

Todos se quedaron en silencio, con miradas serias, todas en Pedro.

-Yo… ¡Estoy embarazado!-

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡PERO DE QUIÉN!?- Le grito Itzel histéricamente en el oído

-Es de… ¡Berwald!-

-¿¡QUE!?-

-Es cierto eso, Berwald?- Le pregunto Tino

-Lo siento, Tino- Contesto

-¡¿Cómo le voy a decir esto a los niños?!-

-Encontraras una forma-

-…no… esto no puede ser…-

-Debes entender Tino-

-Entonces yo también debo confesar algo. ¡Todo este tiempo te eh engañado con Emil!-

-¿!Qué¡?-

-¡Si todos van a confesarse yo tengo algo que decir!- Se levanto Efraín, se acerco a Itzel y la tomo de las manos -¡Te amo Itzel!-

-¡Yo también te amo Efraín!-

-¿Enserio Itzel?-

-En serio, Efraín-

-Oh, Itzel-

-Oh, Efrain-

-¡Entonces yo también tengo que confesar algo!- Se levanto Lily -¡PUSE UNA BOMBA EN EL ASIENTO DE MANUEL!-

-¡¿Y por qué en el mío?!-

-¡Por que me caes mal! ¡TODOS SALGAN RAPIDO!-

-¡Weona culia!-

-¡¿Cómo le dijiste a MI Hermana!?- Vash le apuntaba dulcemente en la cabeza con una escopeta

-¡Oh! ¿Qué? ¿Queri pelea weon? ¿QUERI ALGO DE ESTO?-

-¡QUE SALGAN TODOS DEL MALDITO SALON VAMOS A MORIR!-

¡BOOM!

Y así fue como todos murieron. Excepto Emil. Emil estaba perfectamente bien por que era un jodido dios de las bitches y los frailecillos.

-Fuck bitches get mony- Dijo Emil por ultima vez antes de desaparecer en el horizonte

Y Colorin colorado, este cuento se ah acabado.

.:TAN TAN:.


End file.
